hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 127
September 10th: Part 4 (9月10日(4), Kugatsu Tōka (4)) is the 127th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Gon enters the door to Greed Island's Starting Point and there he meets a lady with a headgear mechanism inputted around her head. Immediately the lady welcomes Gon to Greed Island and asks him if by any chance that he is Gon to which he affirmed. Before they start, the lady tells Gon that Ging has a message for him. Ging congratulates Gon and tells him that he is in a game that he (Ging) and his comrades created and adds that he is deceived if he came to this game looking for clues about him. Ging also notes that he won't be able to leave the game unless he finds a special item, but all and all he just wants Gon to have as much fun as possible. After Gon heard his father's message the lady starts to explain the rules to him, a player who has the special ring can use two spells, which are Book and Gain. The lady explains all of the details on how to use his ring by summoning a book which is used to store all the cards he collects from the game and in order to beat the game is to complete the book further details are explained by showing him what's inside the book. When the book is open empty slots with numbers are found telling him that the right number of the card that corresponds with the empty number slots are the ones only accepted calling them "Imposed Slots" and as Gon turns through pages and a slot without numbers are seen and any card can be put in this slots that are called "Free Slots" according to the lady. The total slots for the numbered slots are 000 to 099 and 45 free slots. To sum it all Gon needs to complete the numbered/imposed slots as it is the primary condition of ending the game. The lady continues to explain the rules on how to collect cards and the use of it and he tells him if an item such as sword is touch it will literally turn into a card and when it is put in the book it can no longer be used, unless if he wants to use it again he needs to use the spell Gain and the card will turn to a weapon again however once the weapon is used by using Gain it cannot be turn to a card again if the limited number of card transformation is reached, every item in the game has at least 100 copies and has a limited number of transformation of three, also a weapon should be stored in the book not more than a minute if it exceeds the given time the weapon can not be longer transform into a card but if he died during the game the Book and Ring will be destroyed. After a few more advice, the lady shows Gon the stairs to enter the real game world. Gon walks down the stairs until he is outside of huge prairie. Gon then senses that something is watching him, but no one is around. Then another player enters the game and walks pass Gon and then two players appear entering the game and immediately sensed that somebody is watching them acknowledging that a human is watching them and state that if they can sense them the one observing them are not quite dangerous. Gon is filled with excitement as he starts to play the game his father made. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_127 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 13 Category:Greed Island arc